Just Try
by Erika Hearken
Summary: The struggles we all face are sometimes almost too much to bear. In those times, everyone needs someone to lean on. Sakura finds that someone wasn't quite to far away after all. In fact, he's been right there all along. And he's ever ready to be that someone she can lean on. Warning: there is a character death.


**E.H.**

_This fiction is purely inspired by an AMAZING Kakashi/Sakura video done by foxyleninja on youtube. The link will be following this author's note. I strongly suggest watching it…possibly on repeat. It's just…so beautiful and literally made me love this song. After I watched the video, I just _had _to write this as it was literally pushing at the forefront of my mind. I know this puts a few of my fictions on the backburner for a day or two, but I honestly think this was well worth the distraction. This fiction is by no means going to be anything compared to her video. This is all in honor of her work and I hope you guys love her video as much as I did. I have it favorite in about three places. _

_This fiction is rated M for a reason. There are two places to be forewarned about. If you don't like, just skip over those parts. _

_**I claim nothing besides the inspired writing**. The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san, the idea belongs to foxyleninja, and I just own the fact that I wrote this out. _

_The link to her video is this, www. youtube watch?v=xJsuytp6k6Q (Remove the spaces between www. youtube .com) PLEASE go watch it. It will be worth every minute of your time._

* * *

"_Where there is desire, there is going to be a flame.  
Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned.  
Just because it burns, doesn't mean you're going to die.  
You've got to get up and Try, Try, Try."  
Pink – Try_

**…._._**

It never started out like this.

She never intended for such a thing to happen.

The air around them was so hot; blistering. She could feel the heat affecting her kunai pouch. The metal inside was practically humming with the temperature. The flames rushed between them. Her back was pressed to the rock behind her. She glanced over and watched as Kakashi-sensei rested back against a rock parallel to hers and just as tall. He didn't glance at her, just leaned his head back and awaited for the flame to disperse. Both were strung as far as they could go. His hitai-ate at this point was gone. He'd lost it a while back when they'd started this battle. The flames began to fade off. She flicked a kunai from her pouch. It flipped up and around. She snagged it from the air and leapt up, spinning over the rock. She threw the kunai expertly. It flew directly at her target. Flames exploded from the target once more and she had no time to move. She cursed mentally at her speed. It all happened so fast. One moment the flame was racing at her, the second moment, she was hitting the ground and skidding for yards. As she skid, she looked up and watched as Kakashi-sensei used his sharingan to deter the flames. Both knew it was a fool's errand; they were too exhausted to really do much at this point. He flew backwards from the fire as his hands moved so quickly she couldn't tell what he was doing. Her heart seized as her former sensei was suddenly engulfed in the raging flames. She scrambled to her feet, heart in her throat.

"KAKASHI!" Tore free from her throat as she watched her sensei disappear from her sight. She hadn't cried over something like this for years. Not since she'd last lost him. Tears scorched trails down her cheeks as she stumbled. Her hands tore into the ground, shoving her unsteadily onto her feet. She had to reach him. She had to save him. She couldn't lose him. Not now. Not ever. Everything moved in slow motion as she moved. Where she got the strength from she'd never be able to say. Their target turned to her suddenly. She screamed in both rage and desperation as she threw her fist into the ground before her. Where in the past, she'd left craters, this particular punch caused a tsunami of rock and rubble to rise and throw their target into the air. Shock registered on his features as she glared up at him with true hatred racing through her veins.

There had never before been a time when she understood what her shishou had told her once during one of her drunken stupors. _'Sakura…you'll never really know true hatred…until you've known true love that broke you beyond repair…'_

Funny. He'd broken her heart so many times. Even when he'd tried to kill her, she still hadn't hated him the way she did now. It took for him to steal from her the one thing she'd come to lean on the most, the one person she'd found to truly be there all along, the one man…she could truly say she loved fully. And in a moment, this man…this monster…had broken her beyond repair. She ran up the wave of thunderous, crumbling rock. She was pushing everything into her fists for this last attack. She was putting everything on the line in this last move. She vaguely heard Naruto's scream at her to stop. She didn't hear the calls of the reinforcement arriving. All she heard was the blood rushing through her ears; all she saw was the beast before her. She leapt into the air, heading right for him. She pulled her fist back and let out a purely animalistic cry. She saw the lightning attack as it flew at her. It was meant to kill her like the last time he'd tried. She closed her eyes and let her body take her there. An explosion deafened her to the world as she felt piercing pain through her shoulder. Blood sprayed her like rain drowning the earth in a torrent.

**….._Around Four Months Prior_…..**

"Sakura-chan! Slow down, would ya?!"

Sakura turned to look over her shoulder at the obnoxious blonde. Instead of spewing some sort of insult back at him, she smiled and laughed. "What? Can't keep up with me now that I'm a jounin?"

"H-Hey! Come on now! Just 'cause I only reached chuunin this year!"

Sakura's laughter died down a bit as they walked in silence. The streets of Konoha were mostly repaired now as were most of the buildings. It had been one year and two months since the end of the fourth shinobi war. Tobi, or Obito as she'd eventually learned from Tsunade, had been defeated. Kabuto had been found by a group of Anbu. They'd sent out a unique squad to deal with him and thus had not had dealings with the deserter since. The only loose end left…was Sasuke. Something the two students left on team seven rarely discussed. "I never understood why they didn't just appoint you to jounin level. You've proven yourself enough."

Naruto blinked and laughed sheepishly. "Aw, c'mon, Sakura-chan! When you say it like that…"

"It's true though." Sakura sighed and shrugged off the feelings. "So, where were you heading?"

"To meet up with Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura nodded and looked away from the blonde. "To spar?"

"Yeah! Wanna come?"

"I want to, but I have a shift at the hospital."

"Aww…it's not a good team spar without you! Sai's cool and all…but he ain't you!"

Sakura snorted at that. "He's not a girl, so I'd assume not."

"True, true. But he is flat chested—"

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed and smacked him, sending him spiraling into the dirt face-first. She regained control of her temper although she still wanted to beat him senseless. With a tick in her brow, she stormed off to the hospital. Once there, she decompressed with a sigh and rearranged herself. She donned her doctor's gear and headed on her rounds. She was happy that the war was over. She had less serious, life-or-death cases now. But every now and then, she'd find herself wishing for something more. Her shift was a good six hours. She was finishing her shift around ten when her wish was about to be granted.

The sound of clattering feet alerted Sakura to something being off. She rose from her desk and quickly moved into the hallway. She looked down the hallway and watched as Ino ran toward her. Ino's face was sickly pale and tears steamrolling down the blonde's face. Sakura felt her stomach drop at the look on her friend's face.

"Ino? What is it? What's wrong?" She found herself saying quickly.

"Sakura…they've…they've found him…"

Sakura frowned. "Ino, you're not making sense—"

"Sasuke!" Ino burst and threw herself against the pinkette, sobbing.

Sakuro froze and wasn't sure how to take the news. She looked at Ino and peeled the blonde back slightly. "How did they find him?"

"H-He…was found…in a civilian village in the country. Near the border. Sakura…h-he killed them! ALL of them!"

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to fight off the nausea and pain those words instilled in her. Deep down, she still had held hope for him. Naruto would bring him back; Naruto would save him. She felt her limbs begin to shake and she locked up her office, going into professional mode. She helped Ino get home. Once that was accomplished, she headed aimlessly around Konoha, not even using her ninja abilities as she'd usually do. Somehow, she found herself at the monument for the fallen. Her knees crumbled beneath her as she sat and stared at the statue, lost. She wanted to weep, to sob, to mourn…but all she could think was why? Why did he fall so far? She hung her head in her hands and took deep breaths. She heard someone approach, but from the familiar hum of chakra that made the hair on her arms stand on end, she knew who it was. A too warm hand settled on her shoulder. She looked up. He didn't look at her, but rather at the statue.

"Did it hurt like this…when you found Obito fell like he did…?"

His eye closed and he knelt beside her. "No. It hurt like hell. But not like this hurts you."

Sakura looked away. "Because I loved him." It wasn't a question, but a statement. He nodded once in affirmation. "How many?"

"Don't, Sakura-ch—"

"Don't _'Sakura-chan' _me like I'm still a child. How many did he kill?"

"…the body count was last set at one hundred fifty six."

"How many were children?"

"…eighty-nine."

Sakura raised her hands to her face and let tears fall for the lost children. She sniffled and wiped her eyes roughly on her sleeves, tilting her head back to look at the starry sky. It seemed wrong to see such beautiful stars on a night where so many died at the hands of the man she'd once sworn her entire devotion to. "I chased him for so long…for what?"

Kakashi shifted beside her. She looked over at him. He was being rather quiet and refused to look at her. She sighed and rose.

"Who's being sent?"

"Undecided as of yet. Tsunade-sama has probably already sent Anbu out to investigate. He's long gone from the scene. Word reached us after it happened."

Sakura nodded and wiped the stray grass from her white lab coat. She turned to walk away and paused when he said her name. "Hm?"

"Come spar tomorrow morning at training ground three."

She blinked and looked over her shoulder at him. She made herself laugh lightly, she needed to feel something other than numbness. "What time so I know when to really arrive since you'll be late?"

"I'll say five am then."

"All right. I'll be waiting…as usual." She chuckled as she walked away.

Kakashi rose as well and watched her walk away. _'No, Sakura. It's been me whose been waiting all along.'_

**…..**

Sakura rose at five am and got herself ready. She arrived at the training ground promptly at five thirty and wasn't in the least bit surprised by the lack of her former sensei. She started by stretching her muscles in preparation. If she had to spar with both Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, she was bound to be sore later. May as well get ready for it now. She leaned against the post that Naruto had once been tied to during their first bell test. The memory played in her mind with a dull ache. Such a fond time. Her eyes were closed as she could practically hear and feel everything as if it were happening all over again. A poof of smoke indicated her sensei's arrival. She opened her eyes and smirked.

"Told you."

"Ah, but I said five am. You're late by thirty minutes."

"How would you know?"

"I've been reading in the tree for thirty minutes." He pointed over his shoulder to the tree. She eyed him skeptically.

"You're bluffing."

"Hm…?" He replied and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh whatever, Kakashi-sensei! You're always late!" Sakura looked around. "Naruto couldn't get himself out of bed on time, huh?"

"…I didn't ask him to come."

Sakura turned back and tilted her head to the side slightly. "Really?"

"Let's begin, shall we?"

Sakura felt confusion but merely let it go as she nodded. She moved from the post and into the open area. Kakashi placed himself across from her a few yards away. She pulled on her gloves and shifted into a ready-position. As she stood there, waiting for him to move, the breeze toyed with her hair. She had let it grow out a bit since the war. It was long enough now to brush her shoulder blades and be pulled back in a ponytail that still drooped down her neck. Different memories began to play over her mind. Missions with the vary man standing opposite her. She could easily recall how many times he'd saved her in the past. The admiration she had for her sensei hadn't dulled with time. In fact, it'd grown quite a bit. She'd found herself from time to time wondering about him more. Each time, she quashed those thoughts. It was her sensei. She was his student. Simple. Or so she tried to convince herself.

He moved and she shifted to counter. He was before her in a moment and she blocked his kick with her forearm. She dropped and swept her right leg around in a side-arc. Unsurprisingly, he evaded with ease. However, she followed. She punched with every intent to harm; as he himself had taught them once. The difference now being, if she really hurt him…she could at least heal him. They parried blows and moved around the area in a dance of punches, kicks, flips, and grabs. She punched toward him, he turned enough to the side, throwing her wrist off course before grabbed her other arm. He spun her so that her back was to him. She threw herself upwards into a flip over him. Her legs kicked out like she was doing an upside down split, she grabbed his shoulder in the process. He looked up into her eyes and could easily see the raw determination in her face. He spun away from her grip before she could actually finish her move. He moved just out of her reach and turned, grabbing her first ankle. She tucked herself into a ball mid-air and threw herself into the motion. He let go as she landed like a cat crouched before she lunged at him again. The dance was on again. It wasn't long before they were blocking kunai attacks; clashing for a moment before darting apart again. Their little practice began to move into the trees. Sakura began to resort to her chakra. She ran up a tree beside him and flipped off it while slashing at his back. He spun and caught the slash with his own kunai. She landed and went for him again. As she neared him, she crouched suddenly and drove upward with her kunai blade. It embedded deep into his side. She blinked and gasped as blood flew free from the wound. She immediately shot healing chakra to her hands. She reached up to heal the wound when a popping sounded before her. The clone was wrapped in his jounin flack vest. Her eyes widened with realization before a kunai was pressed her throat and a hand held her kunai wielding hand by the wrist. She froze, feeling both embarrassed by the rookie mistake as well as the heat that flowed over her at the thought of how close his body was to hers.

"What was that…Sakura-chan?" His voice was right in her ear. She shivered, fighting off the wave of…something she didn't want to think about. She relaxed her body in a show of defeat. He hummed and pulled the kunai from her throat, recognizing her defeat.

She dropped and spun suddenly, knocking him on his back before disarming him and sitting on his chest. She held his own kunai to his throat. "And what was that, Kakashi-sensei?"

His eye was wider but a soon crinkled in what she had always figured was his smiling face. "Oh…good job. I'm impressed."

She rolled her eyes and sat back, stabbing the kunai into the ground beside his head. "No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"I disarmed you from a kunai. That's it. Even I know you've got something else up your sleeve."

"Hm…I give you credit, Sakura."

"For what?"

He moved so quickly she hardly had time to blink. She went from sitting easily on his chest to being pressed into the tree behind them with the same kunai to her throat. She reached for her weapon pouch and found it gone. Kakashi held it up with his free hand before flicking it away. Sakura frowned and started to gather her chakra into her fists.

"For at least studying how I fight."

She paused at his words. She blinked and felt her frown deepen from confusion. "Well…isn't that what you've always tried to teach us?"

Kakashi sighed and pulled away, shoving his kunai into his pouch. "You only listened halfway."

"What?" She felt insulted by his words. "I always listened to what you had to say!"

"No, Sakura. You didn't. You were always too busy trying to impress Sasuke to really hear what I was telling you."

She felt her anger rise. "I _did_ listen to you! It was _you_ who always focused on Sasuke and Naruto! I was _always_ last to you! Always on a whim, would you remember my existence!"

"Don't confuse me with Sasuke."

"How could I?! At least Sasuke had the nerve to tell me what he thought of me. At least he _could_ tell me he found me annoying! Hell, he even tried to _kill_ me! Maybe it would have been better for us all if he did, huh sensei?!" Sakura yelped as Kakashi suddenly had her held firmly against the tree. Her wrists were both pinned on either side of her to the bark in his bruising grip.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ say that again!" He growled. She looked up through tear filled eyes. "Do you even remember who saved you?"

"Of course I remember! You always saved me! You always rushed in to save poor little Sakura! She must be so pitiful so the all mighty Hatake, Kakashi had to save her!"

"I couldn't stand to see you get hurt!"

The words echoed in her ears. She could feel his breath coming out in quick pants against her face even through his mask. She stared in shock at the words. She tore her eyes away from his intense glare, unsure of the feelings it was stirring in her. As she stood there, her memories flashed back to each and every time he saved her. He'd always seemed to poof in when she needed him most.

"You were always too damned busy chasing Sasuke to ever notice who was always there." He stated softly, pulling away. He sighed heavily and stepped away from her. Sakura looked up at him. Her body moved before she could think it through. Her arms reached up and cupped each side of his face. Both froze as reality sunk in to what she'd just done. She'd reached out to him without thinking. She just…wanted to stop him from looking so upset. Kakashi-sensei upset bothered her. Beyond her comprehension. Several long moments passed before he pulled her to him. He moved so quickly she didn't register that he'd pulled his mask down until his lips were pressed to hers. She felt her body push back as desire blossomed through her. Her hands slid around his neck as she pushed up on her toes. Her gloves felt too tight and annoying; she tugged them off and threw them nearby while digging her fingers into his star-shine hair. His tongue ran over her lips, begging her to open up to him. She obliged and nearly lost it when his tongue skillfully coaxed hers into a dance not to dissimilar to the battle they'd just had throughout the training ground. She felt them move slightly until her back was pressed against the rough bark. She felt hot trails of tears fall from her eyes. She'd waited for so long for such a kiss; always dreaming it would be from Sasuke. Until now. Now…she couldn't help but wonder why she'd never dreamed of _his_ lips instead. It was heated and made her feel so warm and so scared at the same time. The level of passion her former sensei was displaying was something she wasn't entirely prepared for. She clung to him and whimpered. Kakashi pulled back and stared into her eyes for the longest time before letting out a long breath and pressing his forehead to hers.

"I've waited for so long for this, Sakura…"

She shivered at the implication of his words. "H-how long?"

"Long enough that I'm ashamed." His breath warmed her face. "I should never have longed for you. You're my student and fourteen years my junior…"

"But you did…" She finished for him and pulled back to look in his one dark eye. He nodded. She trembled in his arms. He reached up and brushed away the tears that had fallen down her face.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked so softly that he almost sounded afraid. She wondered what had brought that thought into his head until she realized it was her tears.

"No. I…I just…always thought I'd share this first with Sasuke. In the end…I can't imagine anything like this with anyone but you."

Kakashi groaned and closed his eyes, leaning his forehead on her shoulder. She blinked before feeling concerned. He spoke up. "If you say something like that, I don't know how well I'm going to be able to hold back…"

She blushed, understanding what he meant. As a doctor, she was no stranger to the human anatomy and its functions. However, just the thought of her former sensei…like that…made her both embarrassed and excited. Her eyes widened as she recalled his mouth on hers. That meant his mask was down. She looked only to find the mask back in place. Her face fell into an irritated scowl. It was Kakashi's turn to look baffled.

"Your mask is already up." She groused.

Kakashi laughed and shook his head. "In due time, Sakura-chan."

"So…" She pushed a lock from her face behind her ear. "Where do we go from here?"

"I've waited years, Sakura. I can wait as long as you need."

"Then…let's start small and work our way up."

"I can do that." He smiled under his mask and Sakura found herself returning it just the same.

**…..**

Sakura sat at her desk, resting her cheek on her left hand while she wrote up a medical report. It'd been a month since her sparring session with Kakashi. They'd spend more time either sparring…which always ended up with cold showers for both, eating dinner or just hanging out. No one thought too much of it since he was her former sensei and technically they were still team-mates. No more word had come in on Sasuke's whereabouts or actions. Her hair was piled up into a make-shift messy bun that spilled hair around her head. She blew out a frustrated breath. Kami, how she'd love to loot her shishou's desk for some sake. This was ridiculous. This report was too damn tedious for her.

"You make the cutest faces when you're frustrated."

Sakura snapped her head up and looked into a familiar masked face. Instantly, she felt better. She smiled and chuckled. "Well, if this paperwork wouldn't kick my ass so hard…I wouldn't have to get frustrated."

"Ho…? _The _Haruno, Sakura…Tsunade-sama's prodigy, Hatake, Kakashi's famous medical nin student is having her ass kicked by paperwork? My, my, my, Sakura. What to do, what to do?"

She smirked at him. "What to do indeed."

"How much longer will it take for the report?"

She stared at the paperwork before she pursed her lips. She stood up and pushed the paperwork into a folder. "It can be finished at home."

"What's this? Are you becoming like your dear old sensei? Procrastinating?" He sauntered around the desk toward her with his hands in his pockets.

"I learned from the best." She giggled while she hung up her white lab coat. She crossed to the door and stepped out. Once Kakashi was out, she relocked the door. They walked side by side in comfortable silence. They reached the bottom floor and headed out into the night air. Sakura breathed in appreciatively as they walked along. She paused next to a grocer as an idea struck her. "How does a home cooked meal sound?"

Kakashi blinked before he smiled. "Sounds great."

"Okay then! My apartment or yours?"

The look on Kakashi's face was rather comical. "I don't think I've ever heard that phrase used quite so innocently before."

Sakura suddenly blushed crimson. "H-hey! You know that's not what I meant!"

"That's why it's so cute." Kakashi replied, leaning closer to her. "My place would be fine."

"All right. I'll meet you there in a few. I'm going to go home and change first."

Kakashi nodded, leaning back and waving her a lazy goodbye over his shoulder. Sakura turned and headed into the grocer. She bought the ingredients to make a special fried meat dish with rice and miso. Once she acquired the ingredients she made her way back home to shower quickly and change. She stood in front of her open closet trying to find something to wear. She shook her head at how ridiculous she was being. She'd been on several 'dates' with Kakashi-sensei over the past month, yet none had quite made her so nervous about her appearance. She shouldn't feel bothered by it. After all, he'd seen her at her worst. Broken, bruised, and bloody. She finally settled on grabbing her red dress she'd bought with Ino on a whim. She'd honestly wondered what she'd wear it for. It was a form fit through her middle with off the shoulder sleeves that were simple lace. The skirt fell in soft fabric to the tops of her knees. She settled on her usual boots and braided her hair down one side of her head. She slid on a jacket and grabbed the ingredients. She locked up her apartment and headed off toward Kakashi's apartment. It was around a five minute roof top gander, but around eight to ten minutes through the streets. She came up the stairs and blew out a lung full of air. Getting her nerves under control, she raised her knuckled to the door and softly rapped. The door opened to a casually dressed Kakashi. It was so odd to see him without his flack vest and usual blue sleeved shirt. Instead, he wore his sleeveless top that was form fitting as well with the mask attached. His hitai-ate was also removed. This fact made Sakura's breath catch at the sight of his mismatched eyes greeting her. He smiled at her, closing both eyes in the usual manner that she was used to seeing. She swallowed and smiled back.

"Come in." He stepped aside and she moved through the door. She paused to remove her boots before padding softly to the kitchenette. She set the grocery bags down and began digging out ingredients. She didn't ask, she just began to dig through his cupboards until she found all the items she needed to cook. She set them down and turned on the heat under the burners. She turned and tugged her jacket off, draping it over the chair in the small eating area. She missed the way Kakashi froze and eyed her. She had her back to him as she cooked. Kakashi moved up behind her and placed his hands gently on her hips. She stopped stirring and looked over her shoulder at him. The heat she saw in his eyes made her mouth feel suddenly dry.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?"

"Smells good." He commented before smiling and kissing her cheek lightly. He moved away from her for his own sanity's sake. He sank onto his small sofa and picked up his green covered novel of Icha Icha.

Sakura shifted. She found herself missing the warmth of his hands on her hips and the heat of his body behind her. She flushed a bit pink at the thoughts that rose in her mind. She cooked on in silence until it was finished. She dug around for dishes and found a hodge podge mix. There was one large plate, two bowls, two glasses, two tea cups, and two pairs of chopsticks. She frowned before another idea planted itself inside her head. She searched up a large portion on the one plate. She then grabbed one pair of the chopsticks and found herself blushing rather deeply at what she had planned. She moved over to where he sat. She could see him watching her from above his novel. She set the bowl of miso down first on the small coffee table before she curled onto the couch beside him. The couch was so small that she couldn't help but have part of her body either on or touching him. He shifted and placed his book down. Sakura lifted a bit onto the chopsticks and leaned forward, holding it out to him. Kakashi looked at the chopsticks before he looked into her eyes. He reached up and slowly tugged his mask down. Sakura watched with baited breath as the mask slowly exposed his face. She stared in stunned silence. Honestly, she'd half expected him to have yet another mask under this one like she'd seen him do before. But now, sitting before her was a sight so breath-taking that she nearly dropped the plate. Sasuke had nothing on Kakashi-sensei. Her breath lodged in her throat as she tried to swallow. Kakashi opened his mouth and watched her intently while he took the bite into his mouth. Sakura felt her stomach flutter at the sight. He pulled back and chewed before swallowing. He smile, this time a different smile that she could actually see.

"It's delicious."

Sakura cleared her throat and shifted on her legs. "Th-thank you."

Kakashi moved his hand over hers and helped her pick up a morsel. He then guided her own hand to her mouth. She took the bite into her own mouth and felt flustered and warm all over from the way he stared at her and how…sensual his actions seemed to her. It wasn't really all that sexual; they were just eating. But for some reason, Sakura's head couldn't seem to get past the intimacy that she felt right then with him. Her hands trembled as he fed himself another bite with her hand and his. When his tongue darted out to lick some of the sauce from his lips, she nearly whimpered. He chuckled suddenly and moved the plate aside. He carefully pried the chopsticks from her hand and set them down. He picked up the bowl of miso and moved so that he was kneeling over her. She leaned back into the couch arm as he held the edge up to her lips. She let him pour a small amount of the hot liquid into her mouth. She swallowed before he swallowed a large portion himself. He set the bowl aside and leaned over her again. She watched as he lowered his lips to hers. She melted into his kiss and opened her mouth to invite him in. He pressed a chunk of tofu past her lips with his tongue. She gasped at the way the soft food slid over her tongue before she pulled back to chew it and swallow. Her eyes were half-lidded as she looked up at him. Kakashi groaned and pressed his lips against hers again and initiated the fight for dominance between the two muscles. She reached up and pressed her hands to his chest. He paused and pulled back.

"Am I going too fast?"

Sakura sighed and shook her head as she rose to press her lips to his. "No way…" He didn't wait to hear it twice. The kiss returned to the same passionate heat as previously. Sakura dug her fingertips lightly into the hard muscle of his chest. Kakashi's right hand fisted itself in her hair, pulling the braid out impatiently. Her pink hair fell in soft waves around his fingers and onto her shoulders. She couldn't breathe and didn't want to. If she died from asphyxiation, she'd rather die from it this way. He pushed her further into the arm of the couch. His free hand settled on her right thigh, rubbing small circles over the fabric of her dress. She slid one hand around to the back of his head to push him closer. He parted again and both were breathless. He moved back and hooked his arm under her knees and the other behind her back, lifting her effortlessly. He carried her across his small apartment to his bedroom area where his large, green covered bed lay. He laid her out on his bed and paused a moment to stare down at the way she looked there. Sakura stared back at him, nervous but excited all the same.

"Say the word, Sakura." He stated, closing his eyes so that he couldn't betray the way he wanted to beg her to say yes. This was her call to make.

Sakura didn't hesitate. "Please, Kakashi…" She whispered softly and he broke. He moved to settle over her. His lips found hers. Her hands wandered over his well-toned back and sides, chest and arms. No doubt he was attractive, but his somewhat baggy clothes hid the amazing body underneath. She'd never thought of how sexy her sensei was until the last month. Since then, she'd hardly been able to think about anything other than him. He fished around her back and found the zipper. He slowly slid it down her back. He leaned away enough to push the fabric down her shoulders. To his amazement, she hadn't worn a bra that evening. He stared at the way her pert breasts sat before him. He stared, bringing his hand up to lightly brush over them in awe. She certainly wasn't anything like other woman, but he found her to be absolutely perfect to him. Sakura blushes and gasped as he touched her. She bit her bottom lip, taken aback by the bold movement. He pushed her dress further down. She lifted her hips to aid him with removing it from her entirely. She laid before him in nothing but her best, sexiest pair of panties that she was so glad she'd had the lady-balls to put on that night. It surprised him that they were dark green instead of red, white, or pink. He had to admit, they looked really good on her. He felt his own cheeks warm at the sight of her laying on his bed before him in such a state. His eyes found hers and she smiled shyly at him. He smiled back warmly before lowering himself over her. He kissed her gently before trailing hot, open mouthed kisses down her neck and shoulders. Her breathing was coming out faster and unsynchronized. He lowered his path to her left breast first. She shivered and watched him. He locked his eyes on hers as he flicked her nipple with his tongue. She gasped. He found he rather liked that noise from her. Wanting to hear more, he swirled his tongue around it before taking it into her mouth and suckling gently. Sakura made a sound that sent even more blood rushing to his member than he'd already had going there. She moved her hand over her mouth and bit her knuckles lightly. He softly kneaded her other breast, watching the way her emotions played over her face. His kisses trailed over to her right breast while his hand took over kneading her left breast as he replayed the same treatment to her other breast. Her thighs began to move together as if she was trying to hold in her desire. He smiled at that. He sat back from her breasts and onto his knees. He lifted her right leg and kissed the insole of her foot. She watched him with desire sparkling in her eyes. He watched her carefully as he kissed her legs from her foot up the inside of her leg. As he neared the apex of her thighs, he pulled back earning him a frustrated look. He chuckled and repeated the same motion on her right leg until he reached her womanhood. He looked at the lacy garment and saw how wet she was already. He hooked his thumbs into the sides and slowly slid the garment down her legs. Once rid of it, she really blushed as he stared at her most intimate area. His air left him in a whoosh as he looked over the naked beauty before his feasting gaze. He leaned forward and watched as her eyes widened. He was not, however, expected for her to slam her thighs together.

"Wha-what are you doing, Kakashi-sensei?!" She gasped and looked horrified. He pried his face free of her thighs and rubbed his cheeks.

"Relax and trust me, Sakura."

"Bu-b-but—"

"Shhhhh…" He leaned over her and pressed his finger to her lips. "Trust me…"

Sakura flushed but nodded and opened her legs a little more. He moved back down and reached forward to touch her sensitive nub of nerves. The moment the pad of his thumb brushed it, she hissed and arched her back. He smiled and repeated the motion again with a little more pressure. She whimpered and breathlessly called his name. He watched her as she wiggled a bit. He chuckled before leaning his face closer. He licked her fully. Sakura froze and moaned low. Kakashi groaned at the sound he'd caused. He was starting to feel pain from his unreleased erection. He dipped his tongue into her wet folds and began to lightly tongue her. She gasped and gripped the bedding tightly in her fingers while shamelessly rocking her hips.

She whispered a single word that made his world soar. "More…"

He gave. He lifted his mouth to suck her nerve nub while plunging a finger into her wet canal. She continue to pant and beg. He obliged, adding another finger and another. As his fingers pumped inside her, he slowly twisted his wrist and spread his fingers to stretch her in a more comfortable fashion in preparation for him. Sakura's pants and moans grew in volume slightly and increased. He could tell she was close. When her damp walls clamped on his fingers, he knew she'd reached her first orgasm. A swell of pride washed over him as he took pleasure in the fact her very first kiss, orgasm, and intercourse would be his claim. He pulled back and quickly shed his own clothing as she laid, panting on his bed. She looked at him.

"There's more?" She asked breathlessly and he laughed.

"Yes, Sakura. There's more." He teased her entrance with his tip while he rubbed her clitoris. She wriggled a bit and he pushed into her. She frowned and adjusted herself but didn't make any sounds of pain yet. He pushed a bit further inside her and she bit her bottom lip. He waited, being tortured by every second inside her tight sheath without seeking his release. But she wasn't some tool to use for his own pleasure. He wanted this to be a warm memory she would remember. Something worthy of her.

Sakura grew impatient waiting for him. She knew it was supposed to hurt, but she was more frustrated than pained. She wanted what was supposed to happen next; her body craved him to do something _more_. When he didn't move for a bit, she finally rocked her hips fully into him. The moment she did that, two things happened. Kakashi groaned loudly and held himself up above her on one arm. She also felt the pain. It was red-hot and surged with a small eruption. She squeezed her eyes shut and fought the tears that gathered in her eyes. Her body still burned a little when Kakashi finally began to move inside her. After a few thrusts the pain subsided and the strange feeling of him _inside_ of her took over. It wasn't _unpleasant_…just…strange. And then he touched her. It changed in that moment from strange to highly pleasant. Her body began to sing as though she were an instrument he was playing expertly. Sakura felt higher than cloud nine and she wrapped herself around him and tried desperately to pull him nearer.

"K-Kakashi…" She moaned, unsure of her ability to say anything more. Her thighs trembled as she rocked with him. "P-please…"

"More?" He grunted softly into her ear and she nodded. He answered her with a faster pace that made her head lull back and her mouth fall open. She ebbed and flowed with him. She begged him for more and he gave freely. The sound of their love making should have disgusted her, but instead…it filled her with excitement. Kakashi moved to sit on his knees and pulled her into his lap. She cried loudly from the sudden change that settled her on him where she could have more stimulation to her womanhood while they gyrated against each other. Sakura clung to Kakashi like he was her very air. He in turn, held her steadily in the circle of his arms as he strung her body tighter and higher. The feeling she'd had earlier when he'd been licking and sucking her down below started to rise up in her lower stomach again. She bit her bottom lip and moaned low and deep.

"I-It's…happening again…"

"L-let it." He groaned back as he felt his own release on the edge of happening. He was holding back from sheer force of will alone for her. He wouldn't let himself release until she did. Sakura's nails dug into his left bicep and right shoulder blade. She made a strangled cry before crying his name as her body convulsed around his member. Kakashi thrust only a few more times before his joined her. Sakura's name fell from his lips in a rumble that made her shiver. Never before had she heard her name called in such a way that made her body hum. Her body continued to have tremors for several long moments before Kakashi moved them to lay down. He slid out of her and tugged the covers up around them.

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed in content. "That was amazing…"

"Just the first of many." He murmured into her ear, nibbling on her earlobe. She giggled softly before slapping his arm playfully. It was really just a light tap due to the lack of energy she felt. She inhaled his scent all around her and relaxed fully.

"I feel so safe with you…" She whispered as she felt herself drifting off to sleep. Kakashi smiled against her neck and waited until her breath evened out.

"That's because I love you." He whispered before kissing her cheek lightly and succumbing to his own exhaustion.

**…..**

"Sakura-chan! Watch out for—!"

Sakura dodged the attack, flipping back. She slid to a stop and slammed her fist into the earth and watched as it flew back at him. Naruto had a kagebunshin with a rasengan running at him. Lightning screamed with what sounded like a huge flock of birds as the masked man moved through the rubble at Sakura. Naruto was almost there in time only to have a clone of the same masked man attack him. The white-blue glow suddenly died down and his hand rested on her stomach.

"Checkmate." Kakashi stated with a raised eyebrow. Sakura's face fell as she regained her heart. She bit the inside of her cheek and ignored the outraged cry Naruto flung toward them.

"…coulda killed us!"

Kakashi turned to look at Naruto with his usual bored expression. "Haaa? What was one of the first lessons I taught you, Naruto?"

Naruto sighed. "Come at you with the intent to kill. Yeah, yeah…got—Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked past Kakashi. The older man turned and looked at the pinkette with concern as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Sakura?" Kakashi inquired, suddenly rather worried over her. Sakura turned from them and began to walk away, trying to shove down the emotions she was feelings. It'd only been around three weeks since she'd given her virginity to Kakashi. Needless to say, it wasn't the last time she'd wound up in his bed overnight. She'd found, with every night she slept alone, she longed for him just to be in his arms for a few moments during the night. Her heart actually ached when she wasn't with him. What she felt for Kakashi now…outweighed all the feelings she'd ever had for Sasuke. However, today…watching that same technique come at her had blinded her. She'd frozen up as images of Sasuke trying to kill her with the very same attack have overlaid atop Kakashi's form. The idea of Kakashi ever trying to kill her…or ever leaving her had been what caused the tears to free fall. She felt his hand on her elbow and she couldn't help it. She turned to him and buried her face into his chest, inhaling his scent deeply. He was here and now. She was safe. She knew that.

"Sakura…what's wrong? Talk to me." He lifted her face to look at him. She saw the worry and even anger in his eye as he looked at her.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm trying…I froze up. I-I couldn't see past chidori…" She could see when it clicked. It hit him hard and she watched guilt lace liberally through his eye. He pulled her to him tightly.

"I'll never do that again." He whispered into her hair.

Naruto watched the scene in stunned silence. What he was seeing was…well, in a nutshell, personal. He'd never seen his sensei ever hold anyone like that, especially not Sakura. He frowned and stepped a little closer. Sakura was calming down in a way he'd never seen before. She was relaxing but only in Kakashi-sensei's arms. Naruto may have been an idiot at most times, but he knew what he was seeing before him for what it was. "Are you two seeing each other?"

Kakashi stiffened and Sakura didn't move. Kakashi recovered first and turned to Naruto. For once in his life, he didn't have the answer he needed or the right words to say. He blanked. Sakura, however, shocked them both.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Naruto. We shouldn't have hidden it from you. I didn't want to hurt you." She answered honestly.

Naruto stared at them for a few moments before he closed his eyes. "Are you happy, Sakura-chan?"

She paused and nodded, a smile moving over her lips. "Yes."

Naruto opened his eyes and grinned. "Then I'm happy. Kakashi-sensei! If you break her heart, I won't hesitate to break you! You hear me!" He turned and pointed at Kakashi.

Kakashi blinked and held up his hands in surrender. "Yes, yes. I won't hurt her…"

"Now! You two owe me Ichiraku for keeping such a big secret from me! Let's go!" The blond turned to walk away.

They hung back for a moment. Kakashi looked at Sakura. "He took that better than I thought."

"He's Naruto." Sakura replied with a smile. "He's the best of us all."

"I agree completely." Kakashi held out his hand to her and she took it without hesitation.

**…..**

Sakura stood next to Shizune in the operating room. Both women worked diligently on the elderly patient. Sakura worked on reknitting certain tissues back together while Shizune was carefully performing the surgical work. They'd been in for hours now and were finally finishing up the surgery. They carefully closed the incision and Sakura used her chakra to seal it before they wrapped it. They had him wheeled into a recovery room while they washed and peeled off their bloody scrubs. As they stepped outside the operating room, Shizune turned to her with a smile.

"You did really well in there Sakura."

"Thanks." Sakura blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"When are the boys due back again?" Shizune picked up pleasant conversation as they headed to their respective offices.

"Hopefully by the end of the week. They've already been gone a month. If I weren't needed here at the hospital, I would have gone with them…" Sakura sighed, tucking some hair back from her face.

"I'm sorry." The older woman frowned. "I'm sure the next time you'll be able to go."

"Yeah." Sakura smiled and waved to Shizune as she walked on down the hall. She let her smile fall and stepped into her office. She closed the door behind her and turned to flick on the lights. She turned and crossed to her desk. She sank into her chair and hung her head in her hands. She missed them both like crazy. Naruto for his ridiculous humor and the constant friendship she could count on with him. Kakashi…well…she missed him for very different reasons. She reached into her top drawer and thumbed the key he'd given her to his apartment. She'd more-or-less moved in while he was away on mission. She smiled as she recalled when she and Kakashi had revealed to Naruto about their…relationship. It had been still fairly rocky then, at the beginnings of it. But now, two full months later…it was worth every moment. She'd never thought she would feel like this. She shoved back from the desk and decided it was time to walk home. She'd already worked overtime today with that surgery. She'd check in on Gureiki-san in the morning. The night staff would also watch over him too. She gathered her things and headed out. She was so exhausted that the small sprint from roof top to roof top had her wiped out by the time she reached Kakashi's apartment. She barely dragged herself up the stairs and to the door. She unlocked it and stepped inside. Relocking it behind her, she moved to the bed and fell upon it with a whoompf sound. She sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't get five minutes before a loud knock came at the door. She sat up and groaned loudly before stumbling to the door. She opened it and looked out. The first thing that greeted her was a face-full of flowers. She blinked into them before it sank in that someone was holding a huge bouquet of flowers. There were peonies, pale pink roses, carnations, daisies, and small accent branches with her namesake, sakura blooms on them. She blinked. The bouquet lowered a bit to show her a head of silver hair and a masked face.

"I'm home."

Without a word, she flung herself into his arms and yanked his mask down to kiss him soundly. Kakashi stumbled a bit from the sudden onslaught but chuckled before giving into the kiss. They kissed on his doorstep where just about anyone could walk by and see, but she didn't care. He pulled back and smiled lazily at her.

"For some reason, I though the reply was _supposed _to go something like, _'welcome home'_."

"Welcome home. Now get in here and make love to me." She demanded, hauling him inside. He followed all too eagerly with a jovial laugh. The door locked behind them. The flowers were forgotten on the table for a good few hours while they told each just how much they missed one another.

Sakura laid naked atop Kakashi's chest, nestled warmly against him. She had her eyes closed and wasn't willing to move an inch. She'd missed the comfort of his warm body against hers and the way they fit together in his bed.

"Sakura…?"

"Hmmm…?"

"What would say if I asked you to live with me?"

Sakura snorted. "I've been pretty much living here for a month anyways."

"Yes, without me. What about _with_ me?" He snickered while poking her nose.

"Ahhh…where I have to trip over your dirty underwear, do the dishes, make dinner, and be the perfect little house wife?" She hummed thoughtfully. "Do I have to wear an apron?"

"Only if you don't wear anything else." She loved his dimples when he smiled.

"Deal. I think I could manage that."

"Even tripping over my dirty underwear?"

"You'd have to deal with mine."

"I can find a lot more ways to deal with yours…"

"Pervert."

"Who's the naked vixen atop me?"

She giggled and closed her eyes again.

"You haven't asked yet."

She sighed. "I wasn't sure I wanted to."

"We may have figured out his plan of action."

"Which is?"

"He's trying to strike at the civilians first, then he's going to attack Konoha. He's trying to rally forces at the moment. I have no doubt we'll be sent out again."

"I want to come this time." Sakura pushed up onto her elbows.

Kakashi watched her carefully. "Are you sure?"

"I want…to be there when we take him down. It's only right that we do this as a team."

"I agree. But are you sure?"

"I thought you hated repeating yourself."

"Sakura…"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"All right. I'll speak with Tsunade-sama in the morning. She won't like it."

"Let me deal with her if she has a problem with it."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now go to sleep. I'm sure Naruto's snoring and weird sleep talk kept you up often."

Kakashi laughed and nodded before closing his eyes to sleep.

**…..**

Sakura woke to the sound of meat sizzling and the smell that followed made her stomach rumble appreciatively. She rolled over and pushed herself up on one arm while holding the lighter green sheet to her chest. She rubbed sleep from her eyes and stared across the apartment at the well-toned, bare back of her former sensei and lover as he stood over the stove. She could see he had no mask on and felt her body warm at the memory of when he first took it off for her. He moved to the right and grabbed something. She could just barely make out the slightly off-tuned humming he was making. She moved off the bed, bringing the single sheet with her to wrap around her nude flesh. The fabric trailed behind her as she walked into the main part of the apartment.

"Good morning…" She smiled, stifling a yawn. He turned and scanned her from head to toe in a way that made her flush.

"Good morning to _you_, Sakura." He chuckled and turned back to the stove.

"What an image you make. Standing over a hot pan, cooking." She murmured, sidling up to his back and pressing into him. He moved to accommodate her more comfortably.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Indeed it is, _sensei_."

He turned and looked at her with an upturned brow. "Sensei? What exactly am I teaching you these days?"

Sakura smiled at him in a way that made a certain area twitch. "Oh…I don't know…perhaps the art of seduction?" She moved a little away from him, just out of his reach. He watched her studiously, like a wolf watching its prey. She sashayed around to the couch and sank onto it like she was Cleopatra; the fabric fell open enough to expose her milky thigh to his sight. He tried desperately to ignore the sight while he attempted not to burn the food. He opened his cupboards and paused as his eyes met matched dish sets of green and blue. They weren't feminine, which surprised him the most. They were simple lined dishes that had the same 'good fortune' symbol on four points. He pulled down a plate and stared at it, turning to her with it in hand.

"Did you buy these?" He looked at her with a blank expression. She shifted and the temptress disappeared to show the nervous young woman on his couch.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked first before I just did as I pleased. I just wanted you to have more things to use…" She bit her bottom lip nervously. Kakashi sighed, sliding the food from the pan onto the dish. "Are you mad…?"

He turned and crossed the room before leaning over her, capturing her lips. When he pulled back he smiled such a tender smile that it melted her. "How could I be mad over such a thoughtful gift?"

"T-there's more…" She glanced toward the bathroom. He blinked and followed her line of vision.

"Please tell me you didn't make it pink…"

Sakura giggled and shook her head. "Go look." He could see the underlying hesitation in her giggles. He moved toward the bathroom and peeked inside. The bathroom no longer was simple white and clear curtains. The same design of his bedding was flowing through his bathroom. He'd never understood the female need to match everything but he found he actually liked the change. The towels were green and blue to match the designs throughout.

"When did you find the time to do this?"

"When I had days off." She shrugged and came into the room behind him. "If you don't like any of it, I can go change it out for something you do like…"

"Sakura." He turned and stared at her awe-struck. "I can't believe you did all this on your own. It's…really…it's nice that you were thinking of me enough to do this."

"Thinking of you enough?" Sakura breathed and rolled her eyes. "I couldn't get you _out_ of my head."

"Well, that makes two of us." He reached out and pulled her against him.

"I knew you had a large ego, Kakashi-sensei, but I didn't realize you are so vain to think of yourself so much too." She teased.

He chuckled. "Of course, Sakura. There's only room for me in here." He pointed to his head with a teasing smile before it changed into something warmer that made her pause. "But here…" He moved his finger to his heart. "…is all you."

Sakura's heart swelled. She closed her eyes and savored the words. She moved her lips when a loud banging rattled the door. Kakashi frowned and moved past her. On his way, he slid his mask shirt on over his toned torso. He opened the door and greeted someone with no enthusiasm. Sakura moved to the closet and pulled an outfit from her suitcase and moved into the bathroom to shower and change. She had just turned the hot water on. The door opened and she spun with a slight start. The look in his eyes was all she needed to see to know she wasn't about to like what she heard.

"Naruto's in the hospital." Sakura's hands went numb as her clothing dropped to the floor.

"What? How?!" She stooped to grab her clothes and began shoving them on quickly.

"He spotted Sasuke and went after him." She froze and looked up into haunted eyes. Kakashi looked away from her. She swallowed and nodded.

"Let's go see Naruto." She stated softly, yet firmly. She moved to step around him, but lifted her hand to settle on his shoulder before she continued out. She knew he'd follow when he was ready. She didn't have to wait long. They rushed over rooftops to the hospital. Sakura paused for only a moment to demand the room number. The desk receptionist tried to divert her but Sakura wasn't having any of it. She probably shouldn't scare the staff she worked with on a daily basis, but this was her best friend and practically _brother_ who was being withheld from her. Once they knew the number they didn't bother using civilian speed to get to him. Sakura rushed in first. Naruto was bandaged up pretty efficiently. He looked up and blinked at them, smiling and raising up with a grimace.

"Stop moving, idiot!" She moved to his side but helped him recline upwards easier by placing pillows behind his back. "What were you thinking, Naruto?!"

"…he was here, Sakura. I saw him. I couldn't just let him go." Naruto explained, averting his gaze.

"You should have—"

"I knew you'd be occupied!" Naruto blurted, turning red.

"Sakura…" Kakashi set his hand on her shoulder lightly and shook his head once. She sighed and sat in the chair beside the hospital bed. "How did he get past the gates without being noticed?"

"Izumo and Kotetsu were caught in a genjutsu."

"They should have seen through it." Kakashi stated, not able to hide all of his frustration from either of his students.

"Sakura-chan…would you be able to get me some jello?" He looked at her pleadingly with big, cerulean orbs that misted over in begging. Sakura blinked before she snorted and laughed lightly.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask for ramen." She stood and moved toward the door. "I'll only get you jello if you promise to drink whatever I set before you."

"Fine, fine…" Sakura left for the cafeteria.

Naruto waited before he sighed. He met Kakashi's eyes seriously. "He was heading for your place."

Kakashi started at that. He frowned and continued leaning against the wall. His mind automatically went to Sakura. "How long after we got back?"

Naruto looked out the window. "Minutes. I doubt you were even home yet…"

"Sakura was there alone." Kakashi stated, feeling the oppression of the subject nearly make his nauseated.

"I headed him off immediately." Naruto nodded and averted his gaze to his lap. "He's not going to stop, is he Kakashi-sensei?"

"It isn't in his nature to give up."

"How can I stop him when I end up hospitalized? Why did I train so hard only to fall short every time?" Naruto ground his teeth and fisted his hands in the bedding. "What kind of Hokage would I make if I couldn't even save one friend?"

"A damned fine one. Never forget you still have us. Sasuke…will have to go down with all of us combined."

"I don't want…Sakura to bet there. I don't want her hurt, Kakashi-sensei. What if he targets her?"

The door slammed open and both men looked up in shock at the angry rosette standing in the doorway. "I'm not weak or useless anymore. I'm still a part of this team whether you like it or not! I won't sit by and let you take him down without me!"

"S-Sakura-chan…I didn't—"

"You didn't think, that's what you didn't do! Kami, Naruto! Do you really think I trained all this time and so hard too just to be left behind? To always be protected?! I'm the Godaime Hokage's apprentice! Not some weak little doe-eyed girl anymore! I won't be coddled!"

Kakashi moved to go to her. "Sakura—"

"And _you_! _You_ of all people know how I feel! I just told you that I not only want to be there, I have to be there. I have to face this too! I couldn't save him either! Do you think that makes me feel any better?! It doesn't!"

"Sakura!" Kakashi's voice cut through her and she tore her gaze from both men. "I've told you once before, haven't I? Killing Sasuke is a burden that should have always been on my shoulders. But…" He sighed and closed his eyes. "We face this as a team or let another group handle it."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest. "But, Kakashi-sensei!"

"No. The decision is between you two. A team or not at all." Kakashi crossed his arms and exited the room. Sakura leaned against the wall by the door and looked at her feet.

"…are you sure you can handle it, Sakura-chan?"

"Are you?" She shot back in a tired voice.

"No. I don't think I'll ever be able to handle killing my best friend."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to handle killing Sasuke either. But I can't let him continue this either. I can't lose _my_ best friend because of his pig-headed selfishness." Sakura flashed Naruto a weak smile.

Naruto blinked before he smiled back. "You know I'm always here."

"I know. So don't get yourself killed before we get to face Sasuke, you idiot." She walked over to him and handed him the tray still in her hands. "Here. Jello and green tea. I know you probably won't like it, but it will make you feel better."

Kakashi leaned outside the door with a small, proud smile under his mask. How his students had grown up. His mind wandered to what Naruto had said. Sasuke had been headed for his home…Sasuke knew he wasn't there yet. The Uchiha was always wiser than anyone praised him for. Was Sasuke aware of his affections toward Sakura? Did he wish to kill her to get to Kakashi? Or was he just planning an ambush? Knowing Sasuke…he probably somehow had it figured out. Probably before even Kakashi had known his true feelings for his former student. That didn't sit well with Kakashi.

**…..**

"I'm certain you are all well aware of the gravity of this mission." Tsunade stated, looking over the group before her. "You are to capture Uchiha, Sasuke by any means necessary. Even death. His body is to be brought back here for intelligence purposes. This threat must be neutralized as quickly as possible. Sasuke is now considered an S-Class level criminal. Engage with caution. You leave in the morning. Dismissed!"

Sakura swallowed and nodded, bowing with the others. "Yes, Hokage-sama!" She turned, slightly stunned by the man power Tsunade had sent with them to take on Sasuke. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, and Lee alongside Guy-sensei and Yamato-taichou. To her left stood Naruto and Sai. To her right, Kakashi looked down at her with his one eye. She nodded to him before moving for the door.

"Sakura. I want to speak with you." Sakura paused and moved aside until everyone left. Kakashi hesitated at the door before he placed his hand reassuringly on her shoulder before stepping out.

"Yes, shishou?" She asked, coming back to stand before her Hokage. Tsunade looked up at her over her knit fingers.

"Is this really want you want?"

"I don't understand the question." Sakura lied.

"Do you really want to help kill the boy you love?"

"Loved." Sakura corrected. "And yes. I do. The failure to bring him back is partially upon my shoulders as well. I failed the last attempt to end this. I won't fail this time."

Tsunade sighed and sat back, looking at Sakura with a tortured expression. "Sakura…I need to know something." She waited and nodded for her master to continue. "Are you in any way still in love with Sasuke?"

Sakura tensed at the question and looked to her feet. She couldn't lie. "I will always love him, Tsunade-shishou. But I'm no longer _in love_ with him."

"Then god speed, Sakura. Don't make me bury any more people I love." Tsunade turned to stare out the window. Sakura felt herself near to tears from the way her master had said she loved her. She nodded and bowed.

"Yes, Hokage-sama!"

"Dismissed…"

Sakura turned and left the room. She walked quietly down the long staircase of the Hokage's tower. Once she stepped outside, she looked to her right at the masked man leaning casually against the building. His Icha novel was covering most of his face; he was the perfect image of casual ease. _If_ you didn't know him as well as she did by now. His body was tensed. The idea of killing Sasuke was probably going to be the hardest on both Kakashi and Naruto. Sakura moved to his side. He pushed off from the building and they walked without a word to the apartment. The moment they had crossed the threshold and closed the door, they were thrown against each other. Clothing shredding left and right as they stumbled across the home. Sakura could feel the dams to her eyes breaking. His mouth was on her breasts in such a hungry way that made her throw her head back against the wall she was crushed against. She craved him in such a raw, animalistic way that made her heart break and soar at once. She shoved him back and clamped her mouth on his while grappling for a hold on him. He lifted her and drove into her heat without hesitation. She cried from both pleasure and pain using the counter behind him for leverage as she lifted her legs and pushed the soles of her feet against the edge of the counter top. He held her so tightly she knew she'd have fingerprint sized bruises on her thighs and backside in the morning. She didn't care. He moved them to the couch. She dropped onto it roughly as he let her go. She was on her hands and knees, crawling for him. He moved her suddenly so she was bent over the arm of the couch before he drove himself home again. She screamed and pushed back against him in her fevered state. He grasped a breast in one hand and pressed his fingertips against her nether zone. She made a strangled cry, letting the hot tears from longing, anger, sorrow, pain, and something much deeper flow. They stung her cheeks with heat before cooling quickly. Kakashi pulled from her when she was about to fall into that blissful state. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the bed. She flailed, trying to break free. He set her on the bed and she grabbed him, pulling him down. She settled over him and impaled herself on him, riding him frantically. He raised his hips up from the mattress to drive ever deeper inside her and she lost herself. She fell over the edge, throwing her head back to scream his name. Kakashi continue to lose himself in her until he found his release. His cried mingled with hers as they both rode their highs. When she stopped trembling, she looked down at him. His hand raised and wiped away her tears.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No." She shook her head. "You've never hurt me."

"That's not true."

"…don't…"

He nodded in understanding, cupping her cheek. They stared into each other's eyes knowing there was a chance that this could very well be their last time together. In the morning, they set out to face an unknown future. Kakashi swore to her silently with no words, that she would return safely home. Sakura swore to him silently with no words, that she would make sure he never fell. She laid on his chest and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**…..**

The sunrise was stunning. It seemed so wrong. Nothing should be so perfect on such a day as this. He stood behind her, watching the way the colors played through her petal colored locks. He recalled their lovemaking of the night before. He could only think of two words to describe it; animalistic and desperate. They'd been wound so tightly from the mission facing them that they'd snapped. He closed his eye, savoring the lingering feeling of her around him. Her scent, her laugh, her voice, her touch, her hair, her face…everything. He opened his eye as the rest assembled in silence. No one spoke knowing there were no words appropriate for such an event. They all looked to each other before they nodded and set out. Kakashi stole glances at her steeled face as they traversed the trees. He could feel her brief glances as if she'd reached out to touch him while he was not looking. They were drawing nearer to the place the Anbu reported back on where Sasuke's whereabouts were. It was dangerously close to Konoha. A large body of water laid up ahead. The moment they broke from the trees into the clearing, everything exploded into motion.

Sakura watched in horror as a water-like man attacked Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata. The other man was…beast like. He attacked Chouji, Kiba, and Lee. Guy-sensei moved quickly to aid them. Sakura quickly scanned for injuries on her comrades. Her eyes froze on a lone figure up ahead. He stood there so smugly, watching as his two minions took on the majority of the group. Naruto yelled at Sasuke and tried to run at him. Sai flew over them all on an ink bird. Sasuke blocked Naruto's attacks. Sakura moved in closer as Sasuke managed to hit Naruto hard enough to send him flying. The cursed seal opened and he morphed into that horrid monster that Orochimaru had made him. No. He'd made himself. Kakashi moved up quickly beside her and nodded to her. They ran at Sasuke. He turned and blasted at them with such a large burst of fire. The seal coupled with his advanced sharingan boosted the size and power of the fire ball. They dodged, separating further. She pushed closer only to have a barrage of kunai and shuriken fly at her. She felt the stinging of the cuts ripping through her top layers of flesh. She dodged the rest and avoided her vitals. Kakashi wasn't in better shape, she noticed. They continued purging forward with Naruto and Sai. They were continuously pushed back. It felt like days were passing as their chakra was beginning to strain when in reality it was probably hours. Naruto and Sasuke clashed with an explosion that blasted Sai and Naruto away. Sasuke only moved a bit. He turned on them. He opened his sharingan and called upon Susano'o. Sakura's eyes widened remembering the last time he'd used it. Kakashi stiffened and activated his own mangekyou sharingan. Sakura watched as the attack began to fly at her former sensei. She moved forward and punched the ground. The effect of the ground suddenly collapses made several large shards of earth to jut upwards like small shields. She ran at Sasuke as Kakashi managed to divert the main attack of Susano'o with his eye. Sakura moved to punch Sasuke. He turned and diverted her chakra laced punch with a smack to her wrist. She cried in surprise before his fist drove into her gut. She tasted blood as it spat from her lips. She flew backwards, creating a small trench in the ground with her body. She raised herself up slowly and saw the fire ball easily the size of the Hokage's tower rushing at them. She shoved to her feet and dove behind the shelter she'd managed to create as she watched Kakashi do the same.

It never started out like this.

She never intended for such a thing to happen.

The air around them was so hot; blistering. She could feel the heat affecting her kunai pouch. The metal inside was practically humming with the temperature. The flames rushed between them. Her back was pressed to the rock behind her. She glanced over and watched as Kakashi-sensei rested back against a rock parallel to hers and just as tall. He didn't glance at her, just leaned his head back and awaited for the flame to disperse. Both were strung as far as they could go. His hitai-ate at this point was gone. He'd lost it a while back when they'd started this battle. The flames began to fade off. She flicked a kunai from her pouch. It flipped up and around. She snagged it from the air and leapt up, spinning over the rock. She threw the kunai expertly. It flew directly at her target. Flames exploded from the target once more and she had no time to move. She cursed mentally at her speed. It all happened so fast. One moment the flame was racing at her, the second moment, she was hitting the ground and skidding for yards. As she skid, she looked up and watched as Kakashi-sensei used his sharingan to deter the flames. Both knew it was a fool's errand; they were too exhausted to really do much at this point. He flew backwards from the fire as his hands moved so quickly she couldn't tell what he was doing. Her heart seized as her former sensei was suddenly engulfed in the raging flames. She scrambled to her feet, heart in her throat.

"KAKASHI!" Tore free from her throat as she watched her sensei disappear from her sight. She hadn't cried over something like this for years. Not since she'd last lost him. Tears scorched trails down her cheeks as she stumbled. Her hands tore into the ground, shoving her unsteadily onto her feet. She had to reach him. She had to save him. She couldn't lose him. Not now. Not ever. Everything moved in slow motion as she moved. Where she got the strength from she'd never be able to say. Their target turned to her suddenly. She screamed in both rage and desperation as she threw her fist into the ground before her. Where in the past, she'd left craters, this particular punch caused a tsunami of rock and rubble to rise and throw their target into the air. Shock registered on his features as she glared up at him with true hatred racing through her veins.

There had never before been a time when she understood what her shishou had told her once during one of her drunken stupors. _'Sakura…you'll never really know true hatred…until you've known true love that broke you beyond repair…'_

Funny. He'd broken her heart so many times. Even when he'd tried to kill her, she still hadn't hated him the way she did now. It took for him to steal from her the one thing she'd come to lean on the most, the one person she'd found to truly be there all along, the one man…she could truly say she loved fully. And in a moment, this man…this monster…had broken her beyond repair. She ran up the wave of thunderous, crumbling rock. She was pushing everything into her fists for this last attack. She was putting everything on the line in this last move. She vaguely heard Naruto's scream at her to stop. She didn't hear the calls of the reinforcement arriving. All she heard was the blood rushing through her ears; all she saw was the beast before her. She leapt into the air, heading right for him. She pulled her fist back and let out a purely animalistic cry. She saw the lightning attack as it flew at her. It was meant to kill her like the last time he'd tried. She closed her eyes and let her body take her there. An explosion deafened her to the world as she felt piercing pain through her shoulder. Blood sprayed her like rain drowning the earth in a torrent. She opened her eyes and felt her heart stop. She began to quiver as she caught the slacking body in her arms. She dropped to her knees with the weight. She looked into eyes that once to look so blank and utterly clueless.

"S-Sorry, ugly. I didn't have time…to block it." Sai smiled. She shook her head.

"No! You did amazing, Sai!" She cried, smiling back. She looked up as Sasuke threw his head back laughing.

"Still getting save?! What a useless little girl!" He sounded hysterical. She laid Sai down gently, making sure that his injury wasn't going to kill him quickly. It was straight through his left shoulder. It'd take a while to mend entirely, but he'd live. As long as she finished her part quickly. Her own shoulder had been grazed, but it was still bleeding freely. She rose and kicked Sasuke while he was distracted. He grunted with the force of what chakra she could muster forth as he skid backwards from her. She stepped over Sai protectively in front of him.

"I may be weak, but I'm not useless anymore!" She ran at him.

**…..**

It was so hot, too damned hot. He'd flown backwards from the blast and was slammed against the now charred tree. He'd done the only thing he could. He dove into the deep pool of water and nearly choked at the difference in temperature. It was too sudden a change from blistering and frying to ice cold. His body seized up for a moment as he floated there, staring at the top reflective surface into his own face. As he sank, part of his mind shut down. He didn't want to move, his body was so tired…so very tired. His right hand floated closer to the surface than the rest of him. His eyes started to close. Her face flashed before his eyes. She was smiling up at him with that full face, laughing. His eyes opened wide and he moved. She was too important for him to let go now. He kicked to the surface with renewed effort. He clawed out from the water and looked up, watching as Sai blocked her from a technique he knew all too well. His eyes widened as he watched the Root ninja take the blow for her that he should have protected her from. His torn mask clung to his face with the moisture from the water. She kicked Sasuke back and then charged him. Kakashi didn't have time to think. If he knew his student, and he did, Sasuke was already charging for a chidori to end her life. The way Sasuke smirked at that moment, confirmed it for Kakashi. His hands blurred faster than ever before as he used a transportation jutsu, praying he reached her in time. He felt the movement throw him through the air to his destination. He had begun charging his own chidori in order to counter the one that was coming. He reappeared before Sasuke and had his very suspicion rushing as his face as he threw his free hand out and knocked Sakura away in time. His chidori ignited in his hand and collided with Sasuke's. Both attacks flung each other's off course. Sasuke's chidori flew through Kakashi's abdomen as Kakashi's managed to leave a rather large laceration across Sasuke's middle and side. Kakashi met Sakura's gaze and watched the way her eyes widened in absolute horror. He felt Sasuke's hand retract from him before the kick that sent him skidding on his side to a still a few yards from her.

Sakura's eyes followed the movement as if it were in slow motion. Everything flashed in front of her eyes as she watched her sensei, friend, and lover fall. The first time they were assigned as a time; the bell test; their first mission as a team; their exams; the attacks on Konoha; the attempt to stop the boys from killing each other on that rooftop; the attempt to stop Sasuke from leaving; the sorrow of watching him abandon them; the promises Naruto and Kakashi made her to make her feel better; the training; the time passing without Sasuke; the bonding as a team again; seeing Sasuke once more after all the years; the events leading to the ninja war; the latest attacks made by Sasuke; to the events before her eyes. Kakashi's body slid to a stop a few yards from her. She stared at him, blinded to the world. She had to reach him. She stumbled to her feet weakly, falling to her knees twice before she ran to him. She fell on her knees before him, scooping him into her lap.

"No…no no no no…no! This isn't…this isn't happening! You're going to make it!" Her hands moved over him as she dug into her reserves of chakra. Her vision blurred as she poured her chakra into the wound. "Stay with me, Kakashi! Don't you dare die on me!" Her vision began to water around the edges as she couldn't fight back the tears. They poured like rain down her face.

"Sa...kura…" He looked into her face and smiled weakly. She shook her head.

"Shhh…don't talk. Save your energy."

"Saku…ra…listen…"

"Shhh!" She sobbed, not believing this was real. It had to be a nightmare. The worst of the worst. His hand touched her face so softly she almost wasn't sure he'd touched her if not for the fact his arm was raised.

"I…love you…Sakura…" He coughed with such a wet sound that rattled through him. She shook as she stared at him. The words she'd longed for so badly to hear from the man she loved were falling from his lips now as he laid in her lap bleeding to death. "I always…have."

Sakura choked on a sob. She shook as she looked into his face. Her hands trembled as her chakra began to fail. She pushed past her pain and tore her life-energy up from the roots and began to use it to heal him. She began to feel light headed and woozy when his body went limp on her lap. She froze and stared into his face; his blank eyes.

"Kakashi…?" Her voice trembled as she waited for a response. "Kakashi?"

He didn't reply. He didn't even look at her. His eyes were glassy and unfocused and to her horror, his chest had stopped moving. She couldn't feel a pulse. She threw her head back and screamed with every ounce of pain she had built up inside her. Her love, the one she'd looked over for so long, laid dead in her lap. And she'd not ever told him she loved him back. That chance was now torn away. She fell over him and shook her head. This wasn't it. It couldn't be. No way, no how. She threw her life-energy back into him and began shoving as much as could.

"INO! HELP ME! PLEASE!" Her desperation was obvious to her own ears. She didn't register the blondes approach or even her gasp. She only noticed when two more hands joined her and began pumping life-giving chakra into her former sensei. The gaping wound began to close. Sakura ignored the rest of the battlefield even as she felt herself going faint.

"Sakura! Stop! You're going to kill yourself!" Ino cried at her, still working hard to close the gaping wound.

"If it makes him live, so be it!" Sakura yelled back. She could barely hear the sounds of the fight going on in the background between Sasuke and Naruto. All she could feel and see was him.

Another pair of hands moved over his body. "What do I do?" Hinata's voice hardly brushed the surface of Sakura's consciousness. Her body was feeling numb and colder by every second.

"Pump as much chakra as you can over my hands and I'll convert it into healing waves. Sakura!" Ino's cry didn't make sense as Sakura fell. She felt a slight jarring motion but that was it as her eyes unfocused on the blurred images of her two former team-mates battle from just over Kakashi's blurred chest. Her eyes slowly closed and she sighed; wondering if she could wake up in his arms and tell him about this horrible dream later.

**…..**

"…how long…"

"…will she know…?"

"…what will she remember…?"

"…Sakura…"

So many voices blurred together over time. She felt like she was lying in a grassy field, watching the clouds roll overhead. Each voice hurt her for some reason. She knew she should acknowledge them, but it didn't feel good to think. Thinking hurt. So did feeling. So she ignored it. Her eyes closed as she breathed calmly. Then it started. A dull ache that grew into a blossoming hammering against her temple. It felt like someone was forcefully pushing a nail through her skull. She grimaced and groaned. Why couldn't she make it stop? Why would someone do this? It hurt too much. She didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want to see. Something out there hurt too much to face. _'Don't go there,'_ she begged herself. She tried to open her eyes, but they felt too heavy to open. She just wanted her cloudy sky back. Was that too much to ask for? She tried again and managed to open them a sliver only to close them against a bright, harsh light. That wasn't her cloudy sky. She tried one last time out of desperation to see her cloudy sky. Light blinded her for a bit before images and shapes began to form out of the light. She raised her right arm to block the light.

"Sakura…?" A sleepy voice asked. She turned her head slowly, trying to avoid the way her head hurt. A familiar head of light blonde hair and ocean blue eyes met her. Ino sat up straighter from where she'd obviously fell asleep. "You're awake."

"Where am I?"

"Konoha's Hospital." Ino answered rising. She turned and quickly rushed across the room. She opened the door and hollered out into the hallway. "She's awake!"

Sakura winced at the sudden commotion of people rushing in. The first she saw beside Ino was Tsunade-shishou. The woman looked over Sakura carefully before she touched Sakura's forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

"My head really hurts."

"That's to be expected. You expended so much of your life-chakra. Your body needs lots of rest to recover." Tsunade sighed and smiled weakly at her.

"How long have I been out?"

"A week and three days."

Sakura frowned and tried to think back but something sent a shockwave of pain straight to her heart. She ignored it for the moment before she settled back and stared at the ceiling. She glanced over at the other two in the room. Lee and Hinata stood there. Hinata moved up beside her and held out a small bouquet of flowers with pink peonies in it. She smiled shyly at Sakura. The sight of the flowers unsettled Sakura. But she smiled back at the gracious gift.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan."

"You're welcome, Sakura-chan. A-are you feeling all right now?"

"I suppose." Sakura shrugged regretting the motion.

Lee produced a larger bouquet that was obviously not well thought out. She tried not to grimace or roll her eyes and smiled sheepishly at him. "Thank you, Lee-kun."

"You're more than welcome, Sakura-chan!"

"Idiot!" Ino hissed much quieter. "Her head, remember?" Sakura must have winced when he spoke loudly because he suddenly blushed and hung his head.

"I am so sorry, Sakura-chan. I meant not to hurt you."

"I know. It's fine. Thank you for the flowers."

Lee and Hinata excused themselves with Ino. Ino glanced back at her with a small smile that looked really sad before she shut the door behind her. Tsunade moved to the seat beside her.

"What all do you remember?"

Sakura frowned, not wanting to try and push past the barrier her mind had made to keep her from something. "Do I have to?"

"Sakura…" She didn't have to know anything else, just Tsunade's tone alone let her know she did indeed have to. She closed her eyes and focused. She could feel strain until it snapped. The memories of the battle washed over. She choked on her emotions as she looked at Tsunade trying hard to hold back tears.

"I'm alive…"

"Yes."

"Where are Naruto and Kakashi-sensei?"

Tsunade sighed and looked out the window to her side. Sakura watched the profile of her master as the woman weighed what to tell her first. Tsunade looked back. "Naruto is still in recovery. He and Sasuke faced off. Sasuke nearly killed him. It took the entire medical staff and Yamato's help to bring him back."

Guilt washed over her as she stared into her hands. Sakura shifted uncomfortably. "And Sasuke?"

"Is dead." Tsunade said it so finally. Sakura nodded and breathed a small sigh of relief. "Naruto succeeded. However, he'll carry not only his physical scar for life…but the emotional one as well."

"I understand that." Sakura agreed softly.

"…Sakura…"

"Just tell me honestly, shishou."

Tsunade nodded and looked down at the floor as she leaned on her knees. "Kakashi…has yet to wake. His heart is beating…but barely. It's a miracle he's lasted this long as is. The damage done to his body was substantial. We managed to repair the damage to his spine and organs, but his heart…his heart doesn't seem to want to hold on."

Sakura looked up and into Tsunade's eyes. "Where is he?"

"Sakura…you need more time to recov—"

"Where is he?!" She snapped, unable to deal with this beating around the bush.

"…Intensive care."

Sakura rose on shaky legs. Tsunade rose and was about to holler at her, command her back into bed when she saw something that made her own heart clench. She saw in that moment, in Sakura, what she'd felt when she'd laid over her lover, Dan. The desperation, the loss, the sorrow, and the love she never fully understood. Tsunade covered her mouth with one hand and watched with tears gathering in her eyes as her student followed in her footsteps almost exactly shoe by shoe.

Sakura moved numbly, leaning heavily against the walls as she moved through the halls she knew like the back of her hand. She stumbled so many times, she lost count. She passed a few familiar faces that tried to stop her but she shoved them away. She found the doors to the ICU. She pushed them open and nearly landed on her face. Recovering, she moved down the deathly silent hallway. She peeked into room after room. She found it by chance. She glanced up and saw his name on the clipboard. She hesitated at the door. Did she really want to step inside and see him like this? Did she dare not see him one last time? The desire to see him overrode everything else, as she moved inside. The heart monitor bleeped so slow in the dark room that she felt her own want to shatter. She moved to his bedside and stared down at him. He was so pale… She reached up and trailed her fingertips over his face and pulled his mask down softly. She moved over him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. She leaned back and moved her hand to cup his around her smaller one. They were so cold to the touch.

"Kakashi…" She whispered. The tears began again. She'd hated her tears so much when she'd moved past Sasuke. They'd been shed in vain so many times. These tears…she didn't resent. They were a show for him. "I never…I never told you. And I should have, so many times. I let so many chances pass. But, I love you." Her voice choked off in a sob as she sank to her knees, clutching his hand to her lips. The monitor bleeped twice. She froze and held her breath. "Don't do this to me, head. Don't make something out of nothing." It happened again and she clenched her eyes shut. She didn't want to hope for something that would crush her. The monitor picked up a quicker pace and she shook her head. "I love him so much, Kami…please, if you hear me…please, give him back to me. If you have to take someone, take me."

The monitor flat lined. Sakura's heart did the impossible; it broke even more. She stood up on trembling legs. "Please don't leave me! Please don't leave me like this! Come back! Don't die! I can't live without you! I hate breathing without you! I can't…I can't do it! Please! Get up! Please…please try! Try for me! I clawed my way back for you! I got up! I'm here! Please! Kakashi!" Her body shook violently with her cried and wailing pleas. She gasped for air as she leaned her head against his head. "I need you…"

"I…need you too…" She snapped upright and stared into mismatched eyes that creased softly with his signature smile exposed. The monitor clicked back into gear and showed a steady beeping. Sakura didn't dare blink in case he disappeared.

"Kakashi…?" Her voice was so soft, so careful. His eyes opened and he raised his hand to touch her face.

"You know I hate repeating myself…"

Her tears fell steadily faster, this time as joy overrode her. She threw herself across him and hugged him so tightly. He grunted in slight pain before he wrapped his arms around her petite body across his. He could feel the way her tears soaked into his clothes.

"Shhh…" He ran his hands through her messy hair. "I'm right here, Sakura. I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time."

"I…I am…s-so mad at you…"

"Ho…?" He chuckled before he grimaced at the pain in his stomach.

"Y-you never should h-have pushed me down, you jerk!"

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "I'm terribly sorry, Sakura-chan. I won't push you down to the ground again when someone is about to hit you with a nasty jutsu."

"As long as you remember that."

"I promise you I won't ever leave you…if you promise me something?"

"Hm?" She moved off of him to stand beside him.

"Don't you ever use up your last reserves of life energy on me again." The seriousness of his tone and the way he looked at her made her falter.

"The only way I can promise you that, is if you never put yourself in harm's way like that again."

"Then we're at a stale-mate."

"Looks to be that way."

Kakashi sighed and groaned, rubbing his face. "You're lucky I love you, woman, or I'd tell you where to go. Am I in a hospital?"

"Yes."

"…damn…I hate hospitals."

Sakura laughed whole-heartedly at his statement. She had to hold her sides as she leaned on his bed. It was such a simple comment but it brought her such joy and mirth that she couldn't help but laugh. He watched her laugh with a warm expression. He pulled his mask up and laid back, closing his eyes.

**…..**

Sakura stood in black pants, black shirt, and her boots. Naruto stood to her right as Kakashi held her left hand. They looked down at the small plot they'd dug and put in themselves in the old Uchiha complex. Naruto had finally been released from the hospital a good two weeks after Kakashi woke up. The copy-nin had a much worse experience. He'd been moved from ICU to recovery and was held for two weeks longer than Naruto. Sakura had lost count of how many times he'd asked her to bust him out. She'd merely rolled her eyes at him and promised him that when he got out she'd make sure he was _well_ taken care of.

The breeze blew over the three as they stood over the grave that they felt needed to be made. Sakura read the name again and closed her eyes. What she'd told Tsunade that day was true. She'd always love Sasuke. However, her heart never belonged to him completely. He'd never earned it. Her heart had somehow managed to hold on until Kakashi stole it completely. She could, without a doubt, admit that her heart belonged to the famous Copy Nin of Konoha. At first, people were hesitant to accept their…interesting relationship due to their past as student and sensei. However, after time and seeing the way they were together, the villagers gradually accepted their love. Sakura felt a light squeeze on her hand and she looked up into those beautiful mis-matched eyes she loved. She leaned over into him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I asked Hinata-chan out on a date…" Naruto said out of the blue. Sakura turned to him with a wide-eyed expression.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…heheh…guess it took me long enough to realize that she really had strong feelings for me, ya know? So I uh…took a chance." He turned and smiled at them. "I'm taking her to Ichiraku tonight."

Sakura sighed and hung her head. "Ichiraku? Really?"

"Well, yeah! It's the best place around! _And_ she agreed!"

Sakura looked up at him with an eye twitching. "She'd agree to anything!"

Naruto blinked before his face changed into a perverted expression. "Really? Anything?" He hardly had time to really imagine anything as his face plummeted into the ground from the force of Sakura's smack.

"You pervert!" She yelled before stepping back and dusting her hands off. "Do anything perverted to Hinata-chan tonight, and I'll castrate you myself, Naruto!"

Naruto, sitting up now, cupped himself with a horrified expression on his face. "O-oi! Sakura-chan! Don't go saying things like that!" Before she could make good on her promise, the blonde haired knucklehead of Konoha ran off. Sakura sighed and turned to look at Kakashi.

Kakashi hedged away from her slightly to which Sakura had to laugh. "Don't worry, Kakashi-_sensei_…I have much better use for yours…"

Kakashi paused and raised his eyebrows. "Ho…?"

"Mmhmm…but, on one condition."

"What is that?"

"You have to catch me." With that, she was flying off across rooftops and tree branches. She knew she never had a chance before she began, but it was worth a try. Especially when he caught her mid-leap and poofed them into their shared apartment's bedroom.

* * *

_It's been a while since I wrote Naruto fiction, so I hope I kept them in character the majority of the time. I'm certain I didn't, but I'll let you be the judge. I hope you guys truly enjoyed this and know that I really enjoyed writing it while listening to the video and re-watching it often. _

_I know...I know...I'm an M fiction writer mostly. I could have put more in, but I chose the two heated scenes for a reason. It was meant to be more than just for smutty reading. Her virginity was a big deal and the second was to give an idea into the lyrics a bit more. (That part was inspired from the dance routine that Pink performed in her video. However, I much prefer the one foxyleninja did over the actual video.) _

_Thanks for the read!_

_Love, _

_**Erika Hearken**_


End file.
